Hiroko Akimura
“What I love is how I live.” Hiroko Akimura was the new girl at Sweet Amoris after she moved into town with her parents, but since her arrival she’s gotten along with a good handful of people at the school and caused quite a ruckus at the same time! About Akimura is a lively personality and has many skills, mainly focused in the arts. She loves sewing, playing on her bass guitar, and relaxing with a good video game. When meeting her she's polite and respectful, but over time her goofiness shows when she's confident around those she trusts. She's very open to different perspectives and has a broad sense of humor. She does her best to make the best of any situation, even when tensions are high. Akimura is kind, but she's absolutely not a pushover. On the occasion she does get mad or irritated, she becomes blunt and passive-aggressive. Appearance Akimura has raven black long hair and dark green-grey eyes. Her outfit choices are too specific to perfectly describe, but are generally a subtle gothic or punk. She often wears flowers, boots, and neck accessories. Her palette is either neutral or cool colors, but she can be seen wearing red. Relationships Nathaniel Only really ever engaging in school-related affairs, Akimura doesn’t find herself talking to him much, but she respects his status as student council president. Nathaniel often gets uncomfortable when she tells him to loosen up more, but she believes he’s coming around, albeit rather slowly. Castiel Akimura initially bonded with him over music. Throughout her early days at Sweet Amoris, she grew fond of his company, but never acted on trying a romantic relationship with him. It was after Deborah's ark that she confirmed that he was only a good friend. Nowadays they exchange sarcastic remarks while playing their instruments. Kentin While she appreciated his sentiments when they were younger, Akimura would often tell him he didn’t always need her because she often felt suffocated by his affections. She felt a pain of regret when his father took him away, and expressed this upon his return to Sweet Amoris. They are not often seen together, but they exchange friendly hellos in the halls. Lysander A very close friend, he and Akimura share similar habits and styles. While not as drastic as him, she often helps him out because she’s mislocated her share of personal objects as well. She’ll talk with him about Victorian fashions, listen to his lyrics, and take the time to play bass with him and Castiel on occasion. Armin The boy that caught her eye ever since she confided in him during Deborah’s ark, she confessed her love for him in chapter 28. Talking games, make dumb jokes together, it’s never a dull moment when he’s around. It is him who puts the stresses of her days to rest, and she always believes in him. Yet he’s still working to defeat her at a city trial match in Kirby Air Ride! Alexy Another fashion friend! Even though their tastes are different, Akimura chills with him when in need of a pick-me-up. He pulls on her face a lot, even though she has strictly mentioned how much she dislikes it. Dakota She ended up falling for him when they met at the beach, but since she rarely sees him she’s realized his charms were meaningless to her. She’d give him the benefit of the doubt on the times they met after that, but she drew the line at the art show, for she already knew her heart lied elsewhere. Trivia * While Hiroko is her given name, she is often referred to by her surname, Akimura. * Akimura loves astrology and knows placements past her Virgo Sun sign. * She listens to video game soundtracks and Japanese rock, and her favorite bands are SID and the GazettE. * She loves fantasy games like Fire Emblem and Final Fantasy. * Despite the previous fact, her all-time favorite game is surprisingly Kirby Air Ride. * She loves classic card games like Poker and Hearts, but she's not too good at them. * Her favorite flowers are carnations and those with smaller blooms. Category:Candies Category:Candies D-M Category:Armin